Paper Planes in the Air
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Yukito is a prisoner. Misuzu is an ill girl. The only way they can communicate is through paper planes. Based off of the Vocaloid song "Paper Planes"


**Konnichiwa, minna! So on Christmas, I got a DVD for an anime called "Air", and I absolutely _loved_ it! I decided to write a story for it...let alone a story based on a Vocaloid song! P.S. Misuzu lived with her dad instead of her aunt in this story, so her last name is "Tachibana" instead of "Kamio". Enjoy, anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Air, Kagamine Rin, Vocaloid, or the song "Paper Plane".**

* * *

**Paper Planes in the Air**

Misuzu Tachibana was a very sick girl. Her life was nearly over, but whenever she was well enough, she would escape the hospital she was trapped in most of her life so she could go to the prison her father worked at. It isn't that she wants to see her father work; she wanted to see a particular prisoner.

This prisoner had white hair and golden eyes, and he always wore ragged clothes. His name was Yukito Kunisaki, but Misuzu doesn't know that yet.

The two were separated by the fence for the prison and could only communicate through one way: paper planes. Whenever Misuzu would throw a paper plane over the fence, Yukito would catch it and read it with a warm smile on his face. He would throw her a paper plane of his own, and she would read it when she was back at the hospital.

Misuzu and Yukito's routine went on for years, until one day, everything changed.

That day, Misuzu's father arrived at the hospital with a white rose as a present. When he saw Misuzu, she was reading a letter with a smile on her face. Her father immediately knew that the letter was from Yukito, and he ripped it out of her hands.

"D-daddy! W-w-what are you...?!" Misuzu screamed.

"Misuzu...you will _never_ go to the prison and see that boy again," her father told her bluntly, crumpling up the letter and dropping it on the ground. Then, he left, leaving his poor daughter in tears.

As days passed by, Misuzu got weaker and weaker. She didn't have any time left; if she held back any longer, she would never be able to say goodbye to the boy she loved.

Although it stung her to do so, Misuzu managed to free herself from the IV that held her back. She grabbed the stand to pull herself up, and, wearing the white sunhat and pink dress with a dinosaur on the shirt she usually wears when visiting Yukito, she ran.

At the prison, Yukito was getting impatient, waiting for Misuzu. When he looked up, though, there she was, standing on the other side of the fence.

Misuzu threw the final paper plane over the fence, which Yukito caught, unholded, and read. Upon reading the letter, he got really confused. When he looked up from the letter and at Misuzu, he saw her turn away with a sad smile on her face. She was about to walk away until he stopped her.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean, goodbye?!" Yukito called out. "I want to see you again! I _will_ wait until the next time we meet!"

"I'm sorry!" Misuzu suddenly blurted out before running away.

Yukito just watched in silence before reading Misuzu's farewell letter over and over.

Meanwhile, upon arriving back at the hospital, Misuzu suffered from a sudden heart attack and was now stuck to several machines. As soon as her father heard about this, he came running to her, but several nurses pushed him out of the room. However, he was in there long enough to see his poor daughter cry.

"Damn it...DAMN YOU, YUKITO!" Misuzu's father yelled.

Misuzu heard his shout and thought, _So his name was Yukito..._

"I _will_ get back at that boy! I _will_ get revenge on him for the pain he put my daughter through!" her father declared to no one in particular.

Soon, the man was in uniform and at the prison. He approached Yukito, who was reading Misuzu's farewell letter, and ripped said letter out of his hands.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yukito cried.

"So, this is one of the letters Misuzu sent you, huh?" Misuzu's father asked.

Yukito was surprised to now know the love of his life's name, but he didn't care. He tried to get the letter back, but two police officers held him down. It was then that Misuzu's father did it.

He ripped the letter in half.

Yukito watched in horror as he did so. His mind flashed back to Misuzu, who wrote the letter as a way of saying farewell.

Just watching the letter tear apart made Yukito lose it.

He struggled out of the officers' grasps, which he successfully did, and, without warning, he punched Misuzu's dad in the face. He grabbed him by the shirt and was about to punch him again, until the two officers from before grabbed him by the arms.

Misuzu's father was shocked. _Was he in love with her so much, he wanted to do that? _he thought.

He merely sighed and ordered, "Take him to the chambers."

Those chambers were where Yukito was going to die. Misuzu's father regretted the choice of letting him die, but since the officers were already dragging Yukito to the final chambers, it was too late to stop them.

Yukito, upon being thrown into the chambers, cried every last tear he could every cry. Little did he know, his death wasn't going be the only one.

At the hospital, Misuzu was stuck to even more IVs than before. She couldn't take them off; she was too weak to move a muscle. Misuzu couldn't help but cry. She tried to stretch her hand out, but it was too far to reach Yukito.

Memories flashed through the poor girl's mind as she dropped the letter in her hands. It really hurt her heart, and she cried even more.

Misuzu closed her eyes and saw herself in a flower field, with a paper plane flying over her head. She went after it, and that was when she saw Yukito. He only gave her a small glance before turning away, causing her to scream his name.

Misuzu opened her eyes again to see...her father! She also noticed that the letter she had dropped was in her hands! Her father must have picked it up and put it in there! Misuzu smiled weakly before closing her eyes one last time.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeee..._

That long beeping sound meant that Misuzu was gone forever.

In what seemed to be an afterlife, she came face-to-face with Yukito. Both were shocked at first, but then they smiled at each other and hugged.

Since then, they've always been together. Nothing could stand in the way of their love now, and it was all thanks to those paper planes.

* * *

**It's all done! I'm sorry if it doesn't match the song in some ways. Just so you know, I listened to the song "Paper Plane" _just_ so I could write this! I really hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
